Harry Potter y la heredera de la Cámara
by Ithilwen princesa elfa
Summary: Julianne, es presa de una maldición de Voldemort, Rachel es una sombra...REVIEWS PORFA!
1. Julianne, Katherine y Mary Ann

Harry, Ron y Hermione, comenzaban ese día su sexto curso en Hogwarts la escuela de magia y hechicería, cuando entraron al andén 9 3/4, entraron al Expreso a Hogwarts, bla bla bla, fueron al último compartimiento, Hermione y Ron, dijeron que iban a saludar a Seamus y a Dean (obviamente iban a caerse a besitos) y salieron del compartimiento, mientras Harry estaba sólo se oía claramente la conversación de tres chicas en el compartimiento de al lado:  
  
-Estoy ansiosa de ver Encantamientos- dijo una de las chicas  
  
-Debo decir que aún me gusta Bauxbatons- digo otra de ellas  
  
-Mary Ann que te quede claro que quiero ver a mi amiga Hermione, no la veo desde hace siglos- dijo otra de las chicas  
  
-Yo no te creo- dijo Mary Ann  
  
-Tu lo que quieres es conocer a Harry Potter, ¿no es cierto?- dijo una de las chicas  
  
-¿Por qué eres tan entrometida leyendo mi diario?, le pediré a mis padres que lo hechicen- dijo Mary Ann  
  
-Si no me equivoco Harry Potter, está oyendo nuestra conversación en el otro compartimiento- dijo la otra chica  
  
-¿¿¿QUÉEE???-dijo Mary Ann  
  
-Ven y verás- dijo la otra chica  
  
***Se oyen pasos de tres personas acercándose***  
  
En ese momento entraron tres chicas, dos de ellas eran altas, de cabello muy liso color castaño cuyos ojos eran verdes muy bonitos y la otra chica, era un poquito más bajita que las otras dos tenía el cabello amarillo oro rizado (mágicamente) sus ojos eran color azul océano...  
  
-Ves te lo dije- dijo la chica que dijo que Harry las oía.  
  
Harry se quedó boquiabierto  
  
-Lo sentimos, por entrar sin tocar y sin presentarnos-dijo Mary Ann temblorosa  
  
-Soy Della Calabaza, Julianne Della Calabaza- dijo la chica que dijo que Harry estaba allí  
  
-Soy Katherine Della Calabaza, como ves somos gemelas- dijo la otra chica  
  
-So-soy Mary Ann Coultraine- dijo la última chica  
  
-Encantado, ¿conoces a Hermione?- dijo Harry  
  
-Claro, ella es mi mejor amiga- dijo Julianne  
  
A Harry se le congeló el cerebro, Hermione nunca le había mencionado que tuviera una mejor-amiga tan guapa...  
  
-Ah hola Julianne, veo que conoces a Harry- dijo Hermione  
  
-Claro- dijo Katherine  
  
En eso Mary Ann salió corriendo  
  
-Ya debes saber porque-dijo Julianne a Hermione  
  
-Y ¿Qué fue eso de saludar a Seamus y a Dean?- preguntó Julianne con una sonrisa maliciosa  
  
-BU-BU-BU-BU-Bueno eso no te incumbe- dijo Hermione  
  
-De todas maneras, ya nos íbamos- dijo Katherine  
  
***Se fueron las gemelas Della Calabaza***  
  
-¿Por qué nunca nos mencionaste a tus amigas?- preguntó Harry  
  
-No importa-dijo Hermione  
  
***En el castillo***  
  
Los de primero por aquí- dijo Hagrid  
  
-No deberían ir con los de primero- preguntó Ron a Harry refiriéndose a las tres chicas.  
  
***En eso ellas bajan del tren***  
  
Allí las esperaba la profesora Sprout  
  
-Por aquí niñas- dijo la Prof. Sprout y las llevo en otro carruaje  
  
***En la selección***  
  
Empezó el sombrero seleccionador a cantar:  
  
En la antigüedad cuatro grandes magos juntaron sus mentes, y crearon este colegio, para poner sus conocimientos en otros magos y brujas.  
  
Cuando un día pensaron, como hacer cuando ausentes estuvieran, de ahí Godric Gryffindor me quitó de su cabeza y en mí pusieron lo que ellos consideraban digno:  
  
Gryffindor la valentía  
  
Slyterin la astucia  
  
Ravenclaw la inteligencia  
  
Y Hufflepuff el trabajo  
  
Cuando el sombrero terminó su canción, todas las casas aplaudieron.  
  
-Cuando diga su nombre se acercarán aquí y el sombrero seleccionador les dirá su casa- dijo la Prof. McGonagall.  
  
Liendo, Yorely  
  
-¡¡¡Hufflepuff!!!  
  
Suárez, Anabella  
  
-¡¡¡Slyterin!!!  
  
González, Auribert  
  
-¡¡¡Gryffindor!!!  
  
Torres, Samioly  
  
-¡¡¡Slyterin!!!  
  
Vieira, Raquel  
  
-¡¡¡Ravenclaw!!!  
  
Y siguió y más alumnos, hasta que por fin todos o casi todos tuvieron casa, en eso Dumbledore habló:  
  
-Alumnos de primer curso, debo recordarles que el bosque que se encuentra en los terrenos del castillo está prohibido, no pueden hacer magia en los pasillos, la torre de astronomía está prohibida a excepción de para dar clase y deben respetar a los profesores y prefectos, ahora quiero darle la bienvenida a tres grandes prodigios de la magia, que vienen de Bauxbatons, las cuales entraran en sexto y cuarto curso, Profesora McGonagall por favor.  
  
***En eso entraron las chicas que estaban en el tren, amigas de Hermione***  
  
Todos los chicos de todas las casas, voltearon a ver a esas chicas, tan guapas.  
  
-Muy bien, en este momento les pondré el sombrero seleccionador y les dirá a que casa irán- dijo McGonagall  
  
Coultraine, Mary Ann  
  
-¡¡¡Gryffindor!!!  
  
Della Calabaza, Julianne  
  
-¡¡¡Gryffindor!!!  
  
Della Calabaza, Katherine  
  
-¡¡¡Ravenclaw!!!  
  
Dumbledore, se paró y dio por iniciado el banquete  
  
Todos comieron, hasta que por fin llegó la hora de dormir, siguieron a Rachel Scalofrío la nueva prefecta hasta la señora gorda:  
  
La contraseña es Dolphinatus  
  
Rachel les indicó donde estaban sus dormitorios y se fueron a dormir  
  
CONTINUARÁ 


	2. El sueño de Julianne

***El primer día de clases***  
  
-Qué bien, comenzamos con dos horas de pociones con Slyterin- dijo Ron consultando su horario  
  
-¡Qué bien después vemos Aritmancia!- dijeron al unísono Mary Ann, Julianne y Hermione  
  
-¡Deseo ver transformaciones! Dicen que la profesora es excelente- dijo Mary Ann  
  
-¿Y quién te lo dijo? ¿Hermione?- dijo Ron riéndose  
  
-Bueno, tenemos que ir corriendo a pociones- dijo Harry viendo su reloj, pero cuando iba a ver a Julianne, ya no estaba, y nadie parecía notarlo.  
  
***Pociones***  
  
-Hoy vamos a elaborar la poción recordatus una poción para la memoria- dijo Snape  
  
Será en grupos  
  
Automáticamente todos se acercaron a quien más les agradaba, pero Snape dijo: No, no y no será por lista.  
  
Coultraine y Malfoy  
  
Potter y Della Calabaza  
  
Granger y Parkinson  
  
Crabbe y Weasley  
  
Longbottom y Goyle  
  
Patil y Bulstrode  
  
Puso los peores grupos, después escribió en la pizarra los ingredientes de la poción y en un rato la mazmorra estaba llena de vapor verde y todos los estudiantes estaban bajo la mesa.  
  
-Longbottom no puede hacer nada bien, 10 puntos menos para Gryffindor- dijo Snape  
  
Hizo un movimiento con la varita y todos los vapores verdes desaparecieron  
  
Las mejores pociones fueron las de Hermione, Julianne y Mary Ann.  
  
Después salieron de esa clase; -bueno nos vemos- dijo Hermione encaminándose con Julianne y Mary Ann a el aula de Aritmancia.  
  
Mientras que Harry y Ron iban a Adivinación, subieron a la torre y se encontraron a todos los alumnos, en ese instante entró la profesora Trelawney:  
  
-Buenos días queridos alumnos- dijo ella, hoy estudiaremos la mente, el extraordinario arte de las predicciones (Parvari y Lavender estaban emocionadísimas)  
  
Después de una hora de risas entre Ron y Harry fueron al almuerzo  
  
-Hola- los saludó Mary Ann  
  
-Hola- respondieron Harry y Ron al mismo tiempo  
  
Comieron y fueron a Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, y vieron asombrados al Prof. Lupin entrar por la puerta.  
  
Todo Gryffindor se abalanzó a saludarlo  
  
-Muy bien siéntense, hoy vamos a hablar acerca de los duelos- dijo el Prof. Lupin  
  
Todo el mundo intercambió miradas de emoción  
  
-Y naturalmente, iremos a la sala de profesores- dijo Lupin  
  
***Fueron a la Sala de Profesores***  
  
- Muy bien, hoy veremos algunos maleficios, para ataque y defensa. Para defenderlos de algunos de las maldiciones que vieron con el Profesor Moody o Barty Crouch, comenzando por Boggest, ese únicamente sirve para despistar al oponente como con un Bogart para luego lanzarle un maleficio fuerte. Hoy sólo utilizaremos el maleficio sólo para desconcentrar al oponente, muy bien, los pondré en parejas por lista:  
  
Coultraine y Longbottom  
  
Della Calabaza y Potter  
  
Granger y Patil  
  
Thomas y Finnigan  
  
Weasley y Brown  
  
Cuando todos tuvieron parejas decentes, Lupin les indicó como debían lanzar el hechizo, y en menos de dos minutos, Hermione estaba gritando porque le habían suspendido todas las materias, Dean y Seamus corrían porque una momia los seguía, Neville, le rogaba e Snape que no lo molestara, Ron estaba petrificado por la araña gigante que tenía enfrente, casi todos estaban asustados de ver lo que más temían enfrente de ellos, Lupin agitó la varita y todos los encantamientos desaparecieron y dijo:  
  
Recuerden que es sólo un espectro de lo que temen, para frenarlo pueden lanzar el hechizo del espejo, escudo y espada y múltiples hechizos, ahora practicaremos con espejo, pasen por favor Della Calabaza y Thomas, los dos subieron a la tarima. Lupin le dijo a Dean algo al oído y luego se acercó a Julianne y también le dio instrucciones, cuando cuente tres, uno, dos y tres.  
  
-Boggest- dijo Dean  
  
-Reflectus- dijo Julianne  
  
Pero, en vez de aparecer un espejo, apareció un gran escudo de metal que succionó el hechizo, al cabo de unos minutos desapareció y Harry corrió hacia Julianne, la cual se desmayó.  
  
Después, Julianne despertó en la enfermería y vio a Hermione, Mary Ann, Ron, Katherine y Harry alrededor de la cama en la que ella estaba.  
  
-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Julianne incorporándose  
  
-Te desmayaste- contestó Ron  
  
Su hermana Katherine, se le abalanzó y abrazó a Julianne y después le dijo, estuve muy preocupada, me dijeron que estabas haciendo el encantamiento espejo y salió un escudo.  
  
-El profesor Lupin está hablando con Dumbledore, acerca de lo que ocurrió, Dumbledore tiene una teoría- dijo Hermione  
  
-¿Cuál?- preguntó Julianne  
  
-No le ha dicho a nadie- contestó Harry  
  
En eso llegó la Señora Pomfrey y les dijo que salieran, al cabo de unas horas entró Julianne a la sala común, parecía cansada y no le dijo nada a nadie, fue a su dormitorio y allí se quedó hasta el día siguiente:  
  
Julianne le costó dormirse, pero al final se introdujo en un extraño sueño:  
  
Soñaba, que subía a la sala común de Ravenclaw y encontraba en la cama de su hermana, una carta llena de sangre plateada que decía:  
  
Nos hemos llevado a tu objeto de valor, y no pienses en encontrarla, porque nunca lo harás.  
  
En ese momento el talismán que siempre llevaba comenzó a brillar y oyó voces en su mente que le decían: eres tú la elegida y nunca lo podrás evitar, al final del eclipse se irá para siempre.  
  
-Noooooooooo- gritó Julianne antes de darse cuenta de que había sido una pesadilla, se levantó y fue a su sala común hizo un encantamiento y apareció de la nada un libro de cubierta azul, que Julianne abrió y vio un mapa astronómico y según el mapa en cinco horas habría un eclipse, Julianne se quedó petrificada del miedo y pensó en su pesadilla, al final se puso a llorar, en eso llego Harry, que debió despertarse por el ruido que hacía Julianne.  
  
-¿Qué te ocurre?- preguntó Harry  
  
Ella le contó el sueño y el mapa astronómico.  
  
-En cinco horas es el partido de Quiddich, le puede ocurrir algo- dijo Julianne aún con lágrimas en los ojos.  
  
-Debe haber algo por hacer, podemos preguntarle a Hermio. iba a decir Harry, cuando Julianne, se puso a llorar otra vez y le contó lo que oyó en su mente, cuando el talismán se activó "eres tú la elegida y nunca lo podrás evitar, al final del eclipse se irá para siempre" debe significar algo dijo Harry  
  
Y Julianne hizo otro conjuro y apareció esta vez un libro viejo y lleno de polvo que hablaba sobre Ondas mágicas estacionales y le indicó a Harry el párrafo:  
  
Ondas Mágicas Estacionales  
  
Son tormentas que se producen cada 75 años durante un eclipse o cuando hay una gran concentración de poder mágico que la produzca, esta onda es capaz de retirar cada poder que posea un mago o bruja, y si este es débil morirá. Las mayores Ondas se causaron en los tiempos del Señor Tenebroso.  
  
-Es lo que sospecho que es- dijo ella muy triste retirándose lo que parecía un collar de oro, que tenía un delfín de mármol blanco muy bonito.  
  
-¿Qué es?- preguntó Harry señalando el collar  
  
-Ahhhhhh esto, es una llave abre una cámara, como la de Salazar Slyterin pero no tiene un basilisco- dijo Julianne creo que se que haré, bueno me voy a dormir.  
  
CONTINUARÁ  
  
___________________________________________  
  
Las Ondas Mágicas Estacionales y su abreviatura O.M.E. son Copyright © de Raquel Vieira. Cuya reproducción su consulta a su creadora será violación a los derechos de autor.  
  
Igualmente los personajes de Julianne, Katherine y Mary Ann son © de Raquel Vieira 


	3. Ilusiones en el Quiddich

***Al día siguiente***  
  
Julianne, había entrado al equipo de Quiddich de Gryffindor y su hermana Katherine era buscadora del equipo de Ravenclaw.  
  
***En el desayuno***  
  
-Julianne, estás pálida estas preocupada por algo- le preguntó Hermione  
  
-No, nada- dijo Julianne que parecía muy cansada.  
  
-Come algo- le dijo Harry  
  
-No quiero- dijo Julianne  
  
-Una tostada- sugirió Hermione  
  
-No tengo hambre- dijo en tono cortante Julianne y se fue al campo de Quiddich.  
  
-Me preocupa- dijo Harry a Ron y Hermione y les contó el sueño de Julianne  
  
-Es muy extraño, debo admitir- dijo Hermione.  
  
-Ondas Mágicas Estacionales- dijo Ron nervioso, las últimas pasaron hace 16 años con el que no debe ser nombrado.  
  
-¿Y te dijo algo más?- dijo Hermione  
  
-Nada- dijo Harry, Miren la hora el partido, vamos.  
  
***Harry, Ron y Hermione corrieron al campo de Quiddich***  
  
Ron se fue con Hermione a las gradas, y todo el equipo se puso la túnica roja de Gryffindor.  
  
Salieron al campo...  
  
-BIENVENIDOS AL PARTIDO GRYFFINDOR VS. RAVENCLAW- dijo la nueva comentarista Sally Stone anunciando el nombre de los jugadores.  
  
-Jueguen limpio- dijo Madam Hooch  
  
Y comienza el partido  
  
Julianne, parece desatenta al juego y mira algunas nubes que se arremolinan cuando... ¡PLAF! le golpea una bludger en el hombro.  
  
-Estás bien- le pregunta Harry  
  
-Si, claro- dijo Julianne, que no se dió cuenta de que llevaban una ventaja de 20 puntos  
  
-50 a 30 a favor de Gryffindor dijo Sally  
  
En eso apareció la snich y Harry además de Katherine la comenzaron a seguir, en eso la escoba de Katherine se detiene y se pone a girar a 20 metros del suelo, ella comienza a gritar y Julianne va a toda velocidad a donde está su hermana que se cae de la escoba:  
  
Gracias hermana- dijo Katherin que estaba subida en la Nimbus 2.002 de Julianne.  
  
-Tengo un curioso presentimiento- dijo Julianne.  
  
En eso la nube que ella había estado observando casi todo el juego estaba sobre ella, en eso Julianne acelera la velocidad de su escoba, esta no reacciona, Katherine se comienza a preocupar:  
  
-Hermana, que está pasando- dijo con voz asustada.  
  
En ese instante un rayo cae y la escoba se comienza a inclinar, pero parece que nadie en el campo lo nota... Katherine pierde el equilibrio Julianne la toma de una sola mano, se resbala, ¡Oh no! el eclipse, el talismán comienza a brillar, la mano de Katherine se resbala y cae. Julianne trata de atraparla, pero su escoba no se movía, trato de gritar, pero era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, escuchó la voz otra vez "no puedes escapar tu destino", baja la vista al suelo, pero Katherine no está, en eso termina el eclipse, todo vuelve al partido, Julianne no sabía lo que hacía, caía, caía, caía...  
  
Escuchó la voz de Hermione: le habrá pasado algo, gritos de la multitud... Le dolía todo, no podía pensar...  
  
En eso abrió los ojos lentamente, estaba en la enfermería, parpadeó y allí estaba su hermana, volvió a parpadear y no estaba. Se sentó en la cama y vio que allí estaban Hermione, Mary Ann, Harry y Ron.  
  
-¡Miren ya se despertó!- dijo Mary Ann  
  
-¿Qué pasó?- dijo Julianne sobresaltada.  
  
-Caíste de tu escoba- dijo Ron  
  
-Y Katherine- dijo Julianne  
  
Ante eso, nadie lo sabía  
  
-Nadie parece saberlo- dijo Harry  
  
-Se desvaneció- dijo Ron  
  
-Genial, lo que me faltaba, me caigo de la escoba y mi hermana se desaparece- dijo Julianne llorando.  
  
-Te comportabas extraño, estabas como petrificada- dijo Ron  
  
Julianne se puso a llorar más  
  
-¿Qué ocurre?- dijo Hermione  
  
-"al final del eclipse se irá para siempre"- dijo Julianne  
  
-¿De qué hablas?- dijo Mary Ann  
  
-El eclipse- repitió Julianne  
  
Pero después, buscó en su ropa, el talismán no estaba...  
  
-¡Oh no!- dijo Julianne, alguien está manipulando el tiempo, que hora es.  
  
-Las 8:15 a.m. mañana es el partido-dijo Harry  
  
En eso llegó la señora Pomfrey y los hizo salir.  
  
-Debes descansar-  
  
Julianne se durmió y tuvo otro sueño: soñaba que corría por el bosque prohibido, siguiendo a una sombra blanca, tropezó con una rama de un árbol y despertó en la sala común, pero...  
  
CONTINUARÁ ___________________________________________  
  
Las Ondas Mágicas Estacionales y su abreviatura O.M.E. son Copyright © de Raquel Vieira. Cuya reproducción su consulta a su creadora será violación a los derechos de autor.  
  
Igualmente los personajes de Julianne, Katherine y Mary Ann son © de Raquel Vieira 


	4. El segundo heredero de la Cámara

Allí estaba su hermana y la sombra blanca que estaba en su sueño...  
  
-Veo que me has visto- dijo la sombra  
  
-Hermanita, dijo Julianne que fue a abrazar a su hermana pero sólo la traspasó.  
  
-¿Qué demo...?- dijo Julianne mientras la sombra tomaba una forma humana, se había transformado en un chico alto de cabello castaño, ojos azules y con una expresión seria-  
  
-¿Quién es usted-  
  
-Yo me llamo John Peterson, soy el hijo del segundo heredero de la cámara- contestó el muchacho.  
  
-¿Cámara?- dijo Julianne  
  
-Si, cámara, varias fuerzas oscuras acechan el colegio, y es misión tuya y del tercer heredero(a) de la cámara destruir esta fuerza, ves tu útil talismán- dijo el muchacho  
  
-Y Julianne sorprendida saca de la túnica su delfín de mármol blanco  
  
-Pero Katherine- dijo Julianne  
  
-Está encerrada en la onda- dijo el chico  
  
-¿Onda?- dijo ella  
  
-Si, la Onda Mágica Estacional (OME)- contestó el chico.  
  
-¿Y quién es el tercer heredero?- preguntó ella.  
  
-Harry Potter- dijo él sin darle importancia.  
  
-Pero, mi hermana- dijo Julianne sin aliento y soy la elegida, todo es muy extraño-  
  
-Ahh perdón, bueno necesité el talismán- dijo él con tímidez  
  
-Y causar estragos en mi vida- contestó ella  
  
-Si lo quieres así- dijo el tronó los dedos y la sala común comenzó a temblar, el chico se reía salía sangre plateada de las grietas de las paredes...  
  
-Tranquila Julianne, es sólo un sueño- dijo para sí misma y despertó en su dormitorio, suspiró y se volvió a dormir. 


	5. El sueño de Harry

Julianne dormía en su habitación, pero no era la única con una noche agitada, como John había movido el tiempo que se yo porque, eran dos días después de la desaparición de Katherine, y Harry era el otro heredero, Harry también tenía un sueño intranquilo, desde que le había comenzado a gustar Julianne: Soñaba que estaba en el bosque prohibido, y vio que Julianne seguía una sombra, así que la comenzó a seguir, luego vio que ella se desmayaba, pero cuando llegó donde se supone que ella estaba desapareció, comenzó a dolerle la cicatriz y despertó agitado, como si hubiera corrido en el sueño, pero de verdad, fue a la sala común y se sentó en un sillón, cuando después vio una sombra pero negra, obviamente por curiosidad, se le acercó y no había nada, sólo (qué extraño) el collar de Julianne, (pobre collar de aquí allá), lo tomó y pensó Julianne debería estar aquí- y en eso entra Julianne, pero parece que el collar la dominara porque parecía zombi, ¿Julianne?- dijo Harry, Si- dijo Julianne-zombi, ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Harry, en eso el colar se le resbala y cae sobre la silla, al mismo tiempo ella se desmayó, al rato despierta y casi grita pensando ¿Qué demonios hago aquí?- No sé sólo tomé el collar del suelo y desee que vinieras y viniste- contestó Harry.  
  
No me digas también que la Onda raptó a mi hermana y ahora me controla a mí- contestó Julianne, no tengo remedio-  
  
¿Onda?- dijo Harry.  
  
-Onda Mágica Estacional, tendrá que ver con Voldemort- dijo Julianne pensativa.  
  
Harry se sorprendió de que dijera "Voldemort"  
  
-Diría que si- dijo Harry y le contó lo que soñó y cuando me desperté me dolía la cicatriz-  
  
-Tiene que serlo- dijo ella.  
  
-¿Por qué lo crees así?- le dijo Harry  
  
Ella le contó su conversación con John Peterson, también en lo último que soñé el dijo que se llamaba Mot Elddir, eso te dice algo- dijo Julianne.  
  
-Creo que sí, mañana hablaremos con Ron, Hermione y Mary Ann- dijo Harry.  
  
CONTINUARÁ  
  
____________________________ Lean Mot Elddir al revés y verán el siguiente cap. 


	6. Ya no es un sueño

Julianne y Harry volvieron a dormir.  
  
Harry tuvo un horrible sueño: Que estaba en la sala común y vio a Mot Elddir y a sus pies estaba desmayado Colin Creevey y al lado suyo Katherine. Mot les apuntó con la varita (a Harry y a Julianne), de pronto de la varita de Mot Elddir sale una luz verde y Julianne cae al suelo, Ron y Hermione entran y dicen Expelicarmus...  
  
***Al día siguiente***  
  
Julianne, parecía más animada aunque triste, era el cuarto día después de la desaparición de Katherine y Julianne estaba dispuesta a buscarla; así que les dijo a Hermione y Mary Ann, ya que Harry y Ron no habían despertado por ser sábado a las 7:30 a.m. era imposible, sus dos de cuatro amigos le dijeron que la ayudarían, en eso entran Harry y Ron dos horas después a la sala común, Hermione les cuenta y Ron dice:  
  
-Con una condición  
  
-¿Cuál?- dijo Mary Ann  
  
-Que no haya arañas- dijo Ron  
  
Un cuarto de hora riéndose y Julianne le dijo a Harry: Y que crees tú- todavía riéndose.  
  
-Claro- dijo Harry pensando en su sueño.  
  
-Gracias, son los mejores amigos que he tenido, después de Mary Ann, Hermione y Katherine- dijo Julianne abalanzándose sobre Ron el cual se sonrojó y después sobre Harry, que casi se va para atrás.  
  
-Será esta noche, las condiciones son propicias para que se abra la onda, nos podemos ver en la sala común a la 1 de la madrugada, sólo que no creo que mi capa invisible nos cubra a los 5 y después 6- dijo Julianne.  
  
-Yo tengo una capa también-dijo Harry, podemos hacer dos grupos que son los que cubrirá la capa-  
  
-Gran idea- dijo Mary Ann que temblaba cerca de Harry.  
  
-Ya saben, ahora como si nada- dijo Ron  
  
***Dos hora antes***  
  
Julianne se había quedado dormida en la sala común y en su sueño hablaba con Mot:  
  
Mot o Jhon, iremos hoy a buscar a Katherine- dijo Julianne que ahora confiaba en el.  
  
-Buena idea, pero sabes quien está tras esto- dijo él.  
  
-Supongo que Voldemort, pero aún tengo dudas- dijo Julianne.  
  
-Podemos hablar en otro ambiente, en un sueño es muy difícil hablar- dijo el.  
  
-Muy bien, "esto es sólo un sueño, Julianne despierta"- dijo Julianne para sí misma, en el momento en el que despierta y ve a Mot. Hola Mot- dijo ella.  
  
-Debo decirte, que no has sido como creí que serías- dijo él  
  
-¿A qué te refieres?- dijo Julianne preocupándose  
  
-Que eres una ingenua- dijo él, no te pudiste dar cuenta de mi nombre al revés-  
  
-Tom Riddle- dijo Julianne, Voldemort, raptaste a mi hermana-  
  
-Veo que no eres tan tonta, como creí- dijo Tom  
  
La mente de Julianne estaba aterrorizada, pero su corazón no (con razón está en Gryffindor), tenía que hacer algo.  
  
-Para estar aquí no eres tan valiente- dijo Tom, viendo que Julianne retrocedía, pero no por miedo iba a buscar la varita.  
  
-Desmaius- dijo Tom, pero Julianne lo esquivó, su mente estaba en blanco, no se le ocurría ningún hechizo, hasta que Tom lanzó Avada Kedavra.  
  
En una fracción de segundo ella dijo Refflectus, salió el escudo, pero como esa maldición no se podía evadir se tiró al suelo.  
  
La maldición atravesó el escudo, el cual se destruyó, iba a pararse pero Tom (Voldemort), no estaba.  
  
Volteó y estaba atrás de ella: Desmaius- dijo Tom, lo último que vio antes de desmayarse fue que el se reía...  
  
CONTINUARÁ 


	7. Ingenioso engaño

***A la una de la madrugada en la sala común***  
  
-¿Dónde estará Julianne?- dijo Harry.  
  
-Ni idea, sólo me dijo que iba a hablar con el tal Mot Elddir- dijo Mary Ann.  
  
-Ese Mot Elddir me da mala espina- dijo Harry.  
  
-Ya sé porque- dijo Hermione que llevaba en las manos una carta escrita con sangre plateada. Mary Ann se llevó las manos a la boca mientras Hermione leía la carta:  
  
"No la busquen, no la encontraran, en la cámara está junto con su hermana, por ingenua y al final descubrir la verdad"  
  
Tom Riddle, Mot Elddir  
  
-¡Qué ingenioso su nombre al revés!-dijo Hermione.  
  
-Engañó a Julianne y la tiene en una Cámara no sé adonde- dijo Mary Ann llorando.  
  
-Se te pegó la lloradera de Julianne- dijo Hermione.  
  
-Ella sabía algo, parecía muy segura esta mañana, pero confiaba plenamente en Mot o Tom- dijo Harry.  
  
Pasaron minutos de silencio...  
  
-Y si la entrada está en la Onda- dijo Ron.  
  
-Lo mejor que has dicho en todo el día- dijo Hermione sarcástica.  
  
Mary Ann, miraba por la ventana.  
  
-¿Qué te pasa?- dijo Harry  
  
-Tiene razón, ven esa nube en espiral allá es la Onda, debemos entrar- dijo Mary Ann que hablaba como lo haría Julianne, pero requiere concentración-  
  
Entonces Mary Ann dijo algo que sabrá Dios que es: ¡Eterbá narg adno y sonajéd rartne!-  
  
Y como de la nada la nube en espiral se fue acercando, entraba al salón de trofeos.  
  
-A las capas invisibles- dijo Hermione.  
  
***Y corrieron a la ssala de trofeos***  
  
Allí estaba la nube, pero ya no parecía tan grande y había un agujero en ella.  
  
-Por aquí tenemos que entrar- dijo Mary Ann.  
  
Y los cuatro entraron, la nube se elevó y salió por donde había entrado.  
  
***Dentro de la nube***  
  
Habían llegado a un salón de piedra, tenía muebles, ventanas y varias puertas.  
  
Esto es muy extraño- dijo Ron.  
  
Yo se que es esto, es un portal del tiempo, he leído sobre ellos, te llevan al lugar donde estuvo una persona- dijo Hermione.  
  
Mary Ann, estaba aterrorizada.  
  
Todos notaron que la puerta a la derecha brillaba.  
  
Por aquí- dijo Harry y entraron por allí, con el cuidado de no hacer ruido.  
  
Era otro salón de piedra, con un brillo azul tenue, que cuando ellos entraron se volvió verde, allí en el suelo estaban Katherine y Julianne, parecían profundamente dormidas...  
  
Justo donde los quería- dijo Tom Riddle detrás de ellos le sonreía malévolamente. 


	8. El Portal del tiempo

Riddle sonreía malévolamente y miraba fijamente a Julianne y a Katherine.  
  
¿Qué les pasa?- preguntó Harry lleno de odio.  
  
Están dormidas, tontas, sin saberlo me ayudaron- dijo Riddle sonriéndo aún.  
  
Mary Ann le hubiera lanzado la Avada Kedavra de no ser porque Hermione la detuvo. Riddle tronó los dedos y cayeron a varios metros de profundidad luego volvió a aparecer Riddle, que sonreía aún más.  
  
Quieren saber que pasó- dijo él, bueno en el partido de Quiddich aturdí a su amiga Julianne y dejó caer a Katherine, yo abrí la onda y ella cayó. Y Julianne trató de enfrentarse conmigo al descubrir mi verdadero nombre, yo la aturdí y la traje aquí- Están en un profundo sueño deben saber, ellas son las segundas herederas de Gryffindor, ya que él también tiene una cámara, mi padre era el primer heredero por eso puedo entrar, estas dos las segundas, y tú dijo mirando Harry, el tercero-Todo lo que trataron de hacer estás tontas fue en vano, así que no las maté porque las necesito, para destruir la cámara- dijo Riddle sonriendo.  
  
Eres tan...Julianne confió en ti y tú sólo querías destruir todo- dijo Mary Ann que temblaba de ira.  
  
Tienes una gran boca, yo si fuera tú cuidaría mis palabras- dijo Riddle, su sonrisa se había borrado un poco.  
  
Eres despreciable- dijo Mary Ann.  
  
Gracias, Cruciatus- dijo Riddle que ya estaba molesto.  
  
Mary Ann se retorcía en el suelo, no podía respirar.  
  
Expelli...- iba a decir Hermione, cuando Riddle la vió y dijo Avada Kedavra-  
  
Ron tiró al piso a Hermione, obviamente el estaba enamorado de ella, pero aún siendo su amigo, la tenía que salvar.  
  
Mary Ann se había levantado, pero temblaba, entre todos dijeron: Expelicarmus, y Riddle chocó contra la pared.  
  
Al mismo tiempo, se despertaban Julianne y Katherine. Ellas no tenían ni idea de lo que había pasado.  
  
Cuando supieron donde estaban dijeron algo así como: elevatum retornatum Hogwarts.  
  
Los seis despertaron en la sala común.  
  
Gracias, por rescatarnos- dijo Katherine.  
  
No importa- dijeron Harry, Ron, Hermione y Mary Ann  
  
Julianne tenía la cabeza baja.  
  
Me dejé engañar por Tom- dijo Julianne  
  
Vamos no te preocu...- iba a decir Harry cuando entraron McGonagall, Snape y Dumbledore.  
  
Estaban en problemas...  
  
CONTINUARÁ  
  
____________________________________________________ El portal del tiempo dentro de la Onda Mágica Estacional (O.M.E.) sus abreviaturas y descripciones son copyright © Raquel Vieira 


	9. Desapariciones misteriosas

Los seis miraron a su alrededor era la sala de trofeos.  
  
¿Qué hacen cinco alumnos de Gryffindor y una de Ravenclaw fuera de sus dormitorios a las 4 de la madrugada?- dijo McGonagall fuera de sí.  
  
En ese intante entró Raquel Vieira una chica de primer curso de pelo castaño que usaba aparatos muggles en los dientes y trataba de hablar con Dumbledore.  
  
Otra alumna de Gryffindor- dijo Snape anunciándo a la alumna.  
  
¿Qué hace usted aquí?- dijo McGonagall furiosa.  
  
Profesor Dumbledore, la marca tenebrósa en la habitación de chicos de quinto curso, Rachel Scalofrío me ha pedido desesperada que los busque, desapareció un alumno- dijo la chica.  
  
Vamos allí- dijo Snape con desgana.  
  
Cuando llegaron los profesores, Vieira, las gemelas Della Calabaza, Mary Ann y los tres amigos, vieron en la sala común la marca tenebrosa y todo Gryffindor gritando.  
  
SILENCIO- gritó McGonagall.  
  
¿Qué alumno(a) ha desaparecido?- preguntó Dumbledore.  
  
Colin Creevey- dijo Auribert González una chica de primer curso.  
  
Profesor, entró Paulina Palacios (Ravenclaw) la marca tenebrosa en la sala común. Así fueron alumnos de todas las casas. Mandaron a todos los alumnos de cada casa, los profesores todo el castillo al gran comedor.  
  
Habían desaparecido seis alumnos en una fracción de segundo.  
  
Colin Creevey, Julianne y Katherine (otra vez antes de entrar al gran comedor), Anabella Suárez (Slyterin)y Yorely Liendo (Hufflepuff). 


	10. Mentes conectadas

Algunas de las desapariciones fueron rápidas: Anabella Suaréz de Slytherin fue a buscar su mochila a la biblioteca y Yorely Liendo estaba todavía en su sala común; Malfoy miraba a Harry, Ron, Hermione, Rachel y Mary Ann con una sonrisa malévola hasta que su sonrisa se borró y salió corriendo del Gran comedor, a Rachel le pasó lo mismo que a Malfoy...  
  
***Mientras en los invernaderos***  
  
Julianne corría hasta que se topó con su hermana y las dos dijeron ¿Por que me llamaste?-  
  
Yo no te llamé- dijeron  
  
Claro que sí- dijeron otra vez y se detuvieron cuando oyeron una respiración alterada  
  
¿¡¿¡¿MALFOY?!?!?- dijeron Julianne y Katherine al unísono  
  
¿Por qué me llamaste?- dijo Malfoy que había recuperado el aliento.  
  
Yo no te llamé Katherine me llamó a mí- dijo Julianne.  
  
Después llegó Colin y dijo ¿Y Rachel?-  
  
Al rato llegó Rachel y dijo ¿Colin me llamó?- dijo  
  
En ese intante comenzó una gran discución.  
  
Hasta que Rachel pidió que se calmaran, Julianne preguntó ¿Oyeron eso? sonó como un estallido volteó a ver a Colin y él no estaba, vamos a la sala común de Gryffindor- dijo Julianne.  
  
No voy a dejar entrar a este idiota- dijo Rachel refiriéndose a Draco.  
  
No importa vamos- dijo Julianne  
  
Comenzaron a caminar cuando... Malfoy anda- dijo Katherine.  
  
Malfoy estaba pálido y ¿¿¿PETRIFICADO???  
  
No podemos dejarlo allí- dijo Julianne.  
  
Él nos dejaría- dijo en tono cortante Rachel.  
  
Corrieron a la sala común que estaba desierta, mientras corrían Rachel le dijo a Julianne (arrastrando las palabras) como siempre se dirigía a ella: Por que vamos a la sala común?-  
  
Tengo una acorazonada- dijo Julianne.  
  
Rachel de pronto se paralizó como si viera algo que sólo ella veía, se estremeció, se puso pálida al = que Malfoy y se desmayó.  
  
Julianne dijo Mobilicorpus apuntando con la varita a Rachel, llegaaron a la Sala Común  
  
Julianne le dijo a Katherinne que se quedara con Rachel y ella buscaba a algún profesor...  
  
CONTINUARÁ 


	11. Oyendo a escondidas

Pero, lo de Malfoy y Julianne, lo había oído alguien detrás de los arbustos, nada más y nada menos que Katherine, ya q ella no sabía q Rachel fuera "Sangre sucia" (realmente su madre es muggle) y q Draco y su hermana se gustaran, así q corrió a la sala común dnd la prof. McGonagall daba un anuncio:  
  
Alumnos de Gryffindor, debo anunciarles que a la hora de la cena habrá un banquete, para resolver la "rivalidad" entre otras casas. Todos se molestaron xq con Slytherin nada valía.  
  
***Durante el banquete***  
  
Katherine había vigilado a Malfoy todo el banquete, como si saltara y se llevara a su hermana, así q en un descuido de Harry, Ron, Hermione, Mary Ann y otros de Slytherin, se deslizó x debajo de la mesa (había una mesa circular y sólo habían Gryffindors y Slytherins)se puso detrás del asiento de Malfoy y lo comenzó a escuchar:  
  
Muy bien, parece que al fin llegaste- dijo Malfoy a una sombra (lo q podía ver Katherine desde allí) era una chica y luego se oyó una voz q parecí un susurro:  
  
Claro es q no me la podía quitar de encima- dijo la voz.  
  
De acuerdo, lo q te iba a decir era, era, espera- dijo Draco.  
  
Dime- dijo la voz.  
  
Katherinne pensó en como ponerlo en ridículo y susurró: ¡Sonorus! y Malfoy dijo (bajo el efecto del hechizo): Te quiero Julianne-  
  
El Gran Comedor se quedó en silencio y Katherinne sintió una mano fría en su hombro y una voz que decía:  
  
¡Te atrapé!-  
  
Y la voz procedía de nada más y nada menos que de:...  
  
CONTINUARÁ 


	12. Magia malvada en el aire

Snape.  
  
Katherine se hubiera puesto a llorar, cuando vio q la sombra era su hermana. Luego Snape dijo:  
  
Ven conmigo- con un aire de triunfo. Profesor Dumbledore, encontré a el culpable, es Katherine Della Calabaza-  
  
Todo el comedor se puso a murmurar, y Julianne, salió corriendo y Malfoy la siguió, antes de salir se vio q Julianne estaba llorando.  
  
Katherine quiso desvanecerse, cuando Dumbledore y McGonagall la llamaron, sentía q el corazón se le desmoronaba  
  
Por aquí Della Calabaza- dijo Dumbledore. Y entraron a su despacho, Snape no pudo contener sonreír y Dumbledore le ordenó q saliera, y a regañadientes salió.  
  
Solo quedaron McGonagall, Dumbledore y Katherine, que sentía q se quería dormir y no despertar jamás. Todo fue silencio hasta q McGonagall dijo:  
  
Profesor Dumbledore, Della Calabaza ha infringido muchas reglas, cual será la solución ante este problema, expulsarla-  
  
Katherine trató de contener las lágrimas, al pensar la decepción de su familia, lo q pasó...  
  
Podría ser- dijo Dumbledore. Della Calabaza, se q está terminando el curso, pero así son las reglas, la varita-  
  
Katherine le dio la varita a McGonagall y se metió la cara entre los brazos, se oyó un crac, era el fin de la varita, la tomó, y Dumbledore dijo:  
  
Será mejor que recojas tus cosas, tomarás el expreso mañana a las 7.  
  
Katherine estaba destrozada, jamás se había sentido así, corrió, a la sala común de Ravenclaw, y corrió a su dormitorio llorando...  
  
Rachel, entre risa y compasión se retiro del Gran Comedor, mientras que a muxos pasos de allí una buena persona de espiritu optimista, pero alta sensibilidad, cuyas ojos verdes siempre llenos de vida se tornaban ahora grises, oscuros y perdidos en profundas tinieblas,(me toy volviendo poeta, aunq uno a veces puede setir todo esto) Julianne no se podía creer, ni confiar de si misma, estaba parada frente al lago, pensando en lo que había acontecido en el curso, y en una rápida visión de todo, la onda, la emoción, su amistad con Mary Ann, todo. Se dejó caer de rodillas, sola, más sola que (no se me ocurre nada xq nunca m he sentido así). La dominaba la ansiedad, --¿Por qué?- se repetía constantemente.  
  
Y luego una duda venenosa asaltaba su mente --¿Qué pasará?--  
  
Y a no menos de 10 pasos estaba nada menos que Malfoy, y si piensan q la uso para fines mortifagos les diré q el la quería pero ahora Julianne está poco fiada de ello.  
  
Pero cuando la noche estaba avanzada, Julianne decidió volver a Hogwarts, pero como no podía ver mucho x una espesa neblina, se fue del lado equivocado y entró al BOSQUE PROHIBIDO  
  
Igualmente específicamente al mismo tiempo Malfoy se levantó pero sintió q algo no andaba bien, y era cierto. A sólo unos ciegos pasos, yacía inmóvil y fría como el hielo Julianne.  
  
CONTINUARÁ  
  
En este fic todo el mundo siempre esta metido en un problema jajaja soy malvada. Thanks Thanks jijiji. 


	13. El fénix azul y la visión de Rachel

En ese momento, a Draco Malfoy, persona malévola, que nunca había sido bueno, estaba enamorado de Julianne "una desagradable y pretenciosa heredera de Gryffindor y la cámara de los tiempos", (debe estar drogado), se le heló el corazón al dar sólo unos pasos y encontrar a Julianne tendida en el suelo, le tomó la mano fría, pálida y arañada, y desde sus adentros rogando que no le pasara nada. Luego una presencia fuerte se hizo sentir atrás de Draco, un hombre lobo...  
  
***En la sala común de Gryffindor***  
  
--Es q lo q m llega a la mente es esa, esa, esa...-- se decía Rachel a sí misma, a la cual sólo le llegaba a la cabeza Julianne.  
  
-- Eres su amiga, debes ir a ayudarla-- dijo una voz desde sus adentros.  
  
--¿Cómo?-- preguntó a sí misma con actitud desafiante.  
  
Y luego automáticamente se acercó a la ventana y como de la nada llegó un bello fénix azul, q miró a Rachel a los ojos. Y x más valiente q sea alguien ese es un presagio de mala fama ver un fénix azul, y rápidamente fue a consultar un libro mientras el fénix cambiaba a color aguamarina, hasta q...:  
  
"Este presagio fue visto una vez, en los ojos de Darkäryn la hechicera, antes de huir despavorida al bosque y hallar su muerte", a Rachel se le encogió el corazón, pero pronto se puso a pensar tan razonablemente, que en un segundo dijo:-- Oh no Julianne debió haber visto el fénix en la cena--  
  
Y como de la nada, vio una extraña escena, Julianne se encaminaba al asiento de Malfoy cuando de pronto un grito estremecedor se hizo oír, algo q sólo Julianne oyó y voló sobre la mesa un fénix azul mientras q Katherine se escondía detrás de la silla, allí notó q: Julianne y Katherine no eran gemelas... Katherinne tenía una malévola sonrisa y advirtió de la presencia extra de Rachel y con una mirada supo q era una sombra del pasado.............  
  
Y como cayendo de gran altura, Rachel volvió al mundo sobresaltada y en un grito sordo dijo: --Julianne está en el bosque, Maritza Riddle es Morgan Riddle y Katherinne es la reencarnación de Darkäryn la hechicera negra y las dos son sombras del pasado, y quien se les interponga, será también una sombra--  
  
***D e vuelta en el Bosque***  
  
No era un licántrópo, era una sombra, Malfoy con dificultad levantó a Julianne y cuando iba a desaparecer con la varita vio que Maritza Riddle le tenía y sus ojos relampagueaban malévolamente en un resplandor verde y detrás de ella salió Katherine con una mirada roja como la sangre y sus manos, sus manos transformadas en garras poderosas, Malfoy volteó y vio que el hombro de Julianne y su cuello estaban desgarrados, pero faltaba... El medallón.  
  
CONTINUARÁ  
  
___________________________________________ Darkäryn es © Copywritgh de Raquel Vieira, cualquier copia de dicho personaje será una violación a sus derechos de autora. 


	14. Tontería

Rachel salió corriendo sin varita, sin nada, ni le importó q la viera la profesora McGonagall. Salió de Hogwarts a gran velocidad, hasta q llegó hasta dnd estaba un gran roble podrido y se oían voces de gente que lanzaba maldiciones.  
  
Se escondió en un arbusto y como si alguien estuviera detrás de ella Rachel volteó y unas manos como garras estaban clavadas en sus hombros y con una fuerza asombrosa la levantó de allí Darkäryn la hechicera negra.  
  
La dejó caer con fiereza sobre el suelo y a su lado estaba Julianne tendida en el suelo, fría, pálida como la muerte y su cuello sangraba.  
  
Más adelante estaban Maritza Riddle y Darkäryn apuntando a Malfoy con la varita, de pronto Maritza volteó y hundió a Rachel en profundas tinieblas q la vista no alcanzaba a dar fin, y de pronto llegó el fénix azul q le dijo lo q necesitaba saber --Eres tú--  
  
Y como despertando de una pesadilla volvió al mundo unas cuerdas como serpientes amarraban a Malfoy y de pronto Darkäryn y Morgan (Maritza) clavaron sus ojos en Rachel.  
  
--Conque eras tú desde un principio ehh?-- dijeron.  
  
--Me enviaste el fénix y lo pagarás-- dijo Darkäryn.  
  
--CRUCIO DEMENTO IMPLACAREUM-- gritaron y Rachel salió despedida hacia atrás hasta chocar con un árbol.  
  
--Nada es real excepto el peligro, son sólo espectros-- dijo para sí misma. Y de la nada salió el fénix azul q dejó caer sobre las manos de Rachel la varita, q se transformó en una espada. (Para los q leyeron ESDLA como si se le hubiera metido el espíritu de Aragorn), las dos sombras se lanzaron sobre ella, pero las rechazó fieramente blandiendo la espada. Pero, inexplicablemente de las tinieblas salió Harry, pero no era él era una sombra.  
  
Levantó la varita y dijo con una voz profunda --AVADA KEDAVRA--  
  
La maldición traspasó a Morgan y a Darkäryn pero a Rachel le cayó como un cubo de agua helada.  
  
Cayó de bruces en la tierra, no estaba ni viva ni muerta...  
  
CONTINUARÁ 


	15. ¿Aumatéïmayey?

Era una sombra...  
  
De pronto el sombra-Harry se desvaneció.  
  
Malfoy logró desatarse las cuerdas y lanzó a Morgan al suelo y le quitó la varita; pero recibió algo a cambio un fiero golpe de Darkäryn, q notó q Morgan se había desvanecido, lanzó un poderoso rugido y se abalanzó sobre Malfoy.  
  
Julianne despertó súbitamente y se llevó las manos al cuello.  
  
Rachel, no tenía mucho q hacer pero trató de hacer un último esfuerzo, se levantó con dificultad, alzó los brazos y gritó con voz firme un hechizo, y rápidamente como si el cielo se moviera salió el Sol de una forma muy brillante, iluminando el bosque a su máxima expresión.  
  
Darkäryn, criatura de sombras se desvaneció en un chillido agudo.  
  
Malfoy cayó de rodillas en el suelo, como agradeciendo enormemente y luego avanzó hasta Julianne:  
  
--No sé q decir-- dijeron al mismo tiempo. --Pero, tú, yo creí-- y luego comenzaron a reír, hasta acordarse de... Rachel.  
  
Julianne se le acercó y ella se desplomó en el suelo y nuevamente el bosque se volvió tinieblas, era de noche otra vez.  
  
--Está grave-- dijo Julianne con preocupación. --Debemos volver a Hogwarts e ir donde la Sra. Pomfrey--  
  
Malfoy no pudo contradecirlo ni aunque fuera Snape. Rachel estaba pálida, sus hombros sangraban y sus ojos estaban rojos.  
  
--He leído sobre esto, es el mal aumatéïmayey, es obra de hechicería oscura, comienza x quitarle sus poderes y luego la convierte en una sombra-- dijo Malfoy.  
  
Julianne se quedó atónita y con cuidado ayudaron a levantar a Rachel, q ahora parecía más ligera y --Retornerum Enfermería Hogwarts-- dijo Julianne y como viajando en un haz de luz, llegaron a la enfermería.  
  
No tuvieron q despertar a la señora Pomfrey ya q estaba despierta x el incidente de q había salido el Sol, los miró con una cara severa y luego les dijo q acostaran a Rachel en una cama.  
  
Luego, no tardaron en llegar personas con narices entrometidas q fueron muy mal recibidas x McGonagall y Snape q estaba maravillado quitándo puntos a todos.  
  
--Uy esto es grave, es un mal serio pero curable-- dijo la señora Pomfrey sobre Rachel.  
  
Malfoy sólo tenía una torcedura en el brazo y sólo le dijeron a Snape q no fuera mañana a clases. Julianne, tenía heridas en el cuello, pero no muy profundas, así q con sólo una poción y dos días de reposo y estaría mejor.  
  
Pero...sobre Rachel, era demasiado como para dos días de descanso, estaba muy mal, había perdido más de la mitad de sus poderes, pero la señora Pomfrey notó algo, debía haber desaparecido...... pero seguía ahí.  
  
Rachel tenía algo de...  
  
CONTINUARÁ  
  
_______________________________________ Repito que los personajes nuevos son mi creación tal como Maritza y Morgan Riddle, igualmente el fénix azul y la "aumatéïmayey" son © copywritgh de Raquel Vieira y cualquier copia de dichos personajes es una violación a sus derechos de autora. 


End file.
